


Ouija

by Nightglider124



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Horror, Humor, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: An ancient object that has been linked to lost souls and the spirit world for decades. It's always been advised not to use it for fun but not everyone adheres to such warning. ONESHOT. Originally written in 2015. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	Ouija

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I've always loved the idea of doing a Ouija board but I haven't grabbed anyone to do it with me. I think this was inspired by that "Charlie Charlie Challenge" that was all over social media a while back. And what better characters than the tower's scaredy cats with creepy things? Originally written in 2015.

As the darkness enveloped the city and the night began its' reign, the streets emptied as civilians started filing home as if they were fully aware of the dangers that lurked within the shadows. The world was eerily silent with the rare sound of a crow or owl emitting a sound into the inky blackness.

The beautiful Princess shivered suddenly as she floated through the halls of the tower, feeling an odd chill that wasn't there before. Her quiet and cheerful humming slowly faded into the stillness of the corridor as she felt the chill creep up her neck again. She stopped moving and planted her feet firmly on the ground.

Slowly, Starfire turned her head and looked behind her. She always hated walking through the halls at night. They were unnervingly dark and the silence was chilling.

However, nothing presented itself. It was simply the walls and the floor that she could see. With a shaky sigh, Starfire shook her head at her own mind and continued down the hall, taking on a slightly quicker pace in order to get to OPS sooner.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the doors leading into the main room and with a wave of tranquillity washing over her; she stepped into the familiar room.

Starfire smiled at her surroundings but the expression faltered. She glanced around the room and saw something unusual. None of the lights were on and white candles had been lit and placed around the coffee table. There was an object upon the table that resembled the 'board game' that Robin had played with her a number of times; however, it seemed thicker and the letters and carvings on it appeared aged and discoloured.

The alien girl jumped slightly as she noticed a figure emerge from the shadows with a freshly lit candle. Her heart pounded as fear momentarily surged through her. She sighed and her whole body relaxed,

"Beastboy." She breathed, glad that it was only her green friend,

He glanced up at her and offered one of his signature, toothy grins, "Hey Star!" He chirped,

"Friend... What are you doing?" She asked, wandering closer to the seating area to get a better look at his actions.

"I've been wanting to try this out for such a long time and I thought tonight would be awesome cause' Cyborg is down in the garage, Robin is working on reports and Raven's meditating!"

"What have you been wishing to attempt?"

"Check it out!" He grinned, turning the strange looking board towards her, "Ouija board!"

Starfire narrowed her eyes at the piece of wood. There were letters and numbers engraved into the board with a mix of light yet faded colours displayed upon it. She could see light scratch marks across it and there was something in the back of her mind that kept questioning why they were there but she shrugged it off.

She had heard the phrase "Ouija board" somewhere beforehand but she couldn't seemingly place it. However, she felt a wave of fear and uncertainty wash over her.

"Beastboy... I do not think that you should-"

"Oh come on, Star!" He chuckled, "It's just something fun. It's not like its real or anything."

"I am unable to remember... What is the Ouija board used for, friend?"

"It's a way of supposedly contacting the dead. Its' been said that demons and spirits come forward and stuff! So cool!"

Starfire's eyes widened and she shook her head whilst placing a hand on Beastboy's shoulder, "Beastboy... I do not think that is such a wise idea."

"Why not!? It's not real-"

"You do not know this. Friend Raven is proof of demonic existence and you wish to antagonise these entities by asking them pointless questions?"

Beastboy rolled his eyes, "You sound way too much like your boyfriend, Star."

Starfire considered that; Robin would most likely think Beastboy's "fun" was a bad idea too. She tilted her head at him, hoping that he would see the danger in his seemingly harmless activity.

"Seriously, Star. It's just something people do to get a rush of adrenaline and fear."

The Tamaranian blinked at him, "You do not get enough of the adrenaline and fear from the movies of horror that you watch?"

Beastboy grinned, "Nope!"

Starfire folded her arms over her chest and sighed. Beastboy grinned at her and grabbed her hand, "If you're so worried, do the Ouija board with me, Starfire." Beastboy suggested,

She froze and stared at him, "I would... Truly rather not... I believe it to be dangerous and-"

Beastboy groaned like a child not getting his way, "Starfire, even if something did come through, you know we'd be able to handle it." He paused, "We have kickass powers, remember?"

Starfire bit her lip in hesitation but she cracked and gave into her green friend. As reluctant as she was to conduct the contacting of spirits, she enjoyed participation in Beastboy's strange antics. He very much so took the figure of being like a younger brother to her; he was the most playful and cheerful and carefree teenager within the tower, besides herself. It was only natural that they got along so well.

"Alright, Beastboy... I will join you but if something strange starts to occur-"

"Yeah, yeah... We'll stop. I promise." He beamed and dragged her back over to the coffee table. Whilst Beastboy sat on one side of the table, Starfire folded her legs and hovered opposite the changeling near the other edge of the table, the ancient looking board placed between them.

A thought suddenly occurred to Starfire and she raised an eyebrow at the exuberant boy, "Beastboy... Where did you find this paranormal device?" She wondered,

Beastboy grinned sheepishly and he scrubbed the back of his neck, "Uh... I may or may not have stolen it from Raven's room when she went to the bookstore today... Heh..."

Starfire gave him a disapproving expression, "You know Raven does not appreciate anyone entering her room, Beastboy."

"She'll never know!"

The Princess shook her head at him, "Raven always finds out..." Starfire sighed, adding a sing song effect to tease him.

Beastboy chuckled, "It's fine because she secretly loves me. I'm sure I'm her favourite out of the entire team." He informed her, mockingly batting his eyelashes,

Starfire giggled but waggled a finger at him, "I believe I am Raven's favourite of the team. I am after all, her resident best friend."

The changeling rolled his eyes playfully and slapped his hands together, focusing on the Ouija board once again,

"Alright. Let's do this thing." He stated, placing the planchette down in the middle of the board, just above the letter G.

Starfire watched him with hesitation as her heart started beating a little faster. She balled her hands up into fists as she waited for Beastboy to direct her on what she had to do.

"Hm... It starts on G and we should... Move the planchette thingy around the board to... Warm it up?" Beastboy read from the cards that came with the board.

Starfire nodded and gently placed her index finger on the planchette too. Together, the childlike members of the team began rotating the pointer device around the board a number of times until Beastboy slowed the pace until they halted completely.

"Okay... Next... We gotta welcome whichever spirit is deciding to cross over." Beastboy announced,

"Welcome it?" Starfire asked quietly, afraid that speaking louder might irritate the spirits that could already hear them.

Beastboy nodded and decided to take it upon himself to do it, "Welcome... Spirit... We really appreciate you coming through and would like to ask you some questions... Would that be okay?"

Starfire shifted her eyes from left to right; fearful of what was going to happen next.  
Suddenly, the breath was stolen from her lungs as the planchette slowly started to move without either of them forcing it across the board. They both gasped and jumped back slightly as the pointer continued to move until it reached  _yes_.

Encouraged, Beastboy grinned and sat up straight once again.

"What should we ask first, Star?" Beastboy queried, earning a shake of the head from the girl. He tapped his chin with his free hand, "We'll start with something simple... To see if the spirit knows as much as we think it does."

Starfire gave him a small nod so that he could carry on speaking to the spirit. Beastboy in turn, thought of a question which had an obvious answer and he knew it may ease Starfire slightly.

He smirked, "Does Robin love Starfire?"

Starfire narrowed her eyes at the green teenager before a sudden flush of colour attacked her cheeks. They glanced down as the pointer moved away from  _yes_ , only to return to the answer moments later.

Beastboy smiled softly as Starfire timidly smiled at the answer the spirit had given her. He was happy that she was starting to relax a little over the activity.

"Do I ever get any taller?" Beastboy attempted,

_No._

Beastboy gawked, "Aw what!?"

"Please... What is your name, spirit?" Starfire asked, trying to block out Beastboy's rant about staying short forever.

_P-A-Z-U-Z-U_

The two of them nodded, urging Starfire to continue,

"Are you the 'good' spirit?" She quizzed,

There was a pause as the planchette moved away from the previous answer; only to move back moments later.

_No._

Starfire and Beastboy stopped immediately as they felt an icy spike shoot through their spines. They slowly looked up at one another in fear. This spirit had seemed nice to begin with but with the recent answer, they were discouraged from continuing.

Beastboy swallowed and decided to keep going, "...Are... Are you going to hurt us?"

The pointer swivelled around the board in a quick motion, giving the two of them just enough time to work out what the apparent demon was spelling out.

_M-A-Y-B-E._

Beastboy bit his lip whilst Starfire physically cowered, her hand shaking upon the planchette. He shook his head, scared of what might come next for them,

"Okay, I think we should say goodbye-"

Suddenly, the planchette moved across the board at lightning speed.

_No._

Beastboy yelped and moved the pointer over the goodbye as quickly as he could. Starfire placed her feet on the ground and retracted her index finger from the planchette and stumbled backwards slightly.

The changeling broke contact too and wiped the board down before slipping it back into the box he had retrieved it from. He breathed out a deep sigh of relief.

Starfire shakily laughed, "Oh... That was wonderfully frightening, Beastboy."

"See? It got kinda creepy there at the end huh?" He paused as she nodded, "But it's okay. Supposedly, as long as you say Goodbye before closing the game, nothing bad will-"

They both froze as there was suddenly clattering and rustling from inside one of the low kitchen cabinets.

Beastboy and Starfire both gave into high pitched screams as they bolted from the room and down the hallway.

"RUN STAR, IT'S GONNA KILL US!" Beastboy wailed as they scurried through the main corridor,

"I INFORMED YOU THAT IT WAS DANGEROUS!" Starfire howled, running as fast as she could away from the main room.

Cyborg sighed as he stepped into the main room. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed recently extinguished candles so he lifted his hand and switched the main lights on. He scratched his head in confusion; he could have sworn that he had heard Beastboy and Starfire's voices moments beforehand.

The bionic teenager shrugged but glanced over at the kitchen as he heard clanging of pots and pans as they slipped from within the low cabinet.

He peered closer and chuckled. Cyborg kneeled down with an exhale of breath and picked Silkie up out of the mess of pots.

"Silkie, what were you doing in the cupboard, huh?" He asked, playfully.

The mutant merely gurgled at him in a happy manner, waggling his tail as he wriggled in Cyborg's metal hands...


End file.
